A Royal Tale
by Luna Motou
Summary: Follow the lives of four abandoned children as the become the personal servants to the Pharaoh of Egypt and his priests. Will the find love and comfort or will the find torment and hate
1. Chapter 1

Luna: Yay! My first story is up!! *throws confetti in the air*

Yugi: Hooray! *throws confetti*

Yami: *sits in chair annoyed* Yeah, Hoorah.

Luna: *punches Yami in the arm* Be happy for me, please *puppy dog eyes*

Yami: *looks away but see's his aibou's puppy dog eyes and sighs* Alright. Hooray for Luna!

Luna: See that wasn't so hard, now was it.

Yami: Bite me!

Luna: *ignores Yami* now to start the story, Yugi disclaimer!

Yugi: Luna doesn't own Yu-gi-oh but does own the ideas for the story.

Luna: Thanks Yugi, Please enjoy!!

**Prologue:**

**In the year 150 B.C. , a family of four were abandoned by their parents in Egypt when they were 7, 6, 5, and 4 years old. The reason the four were abandoned was because they had weird magical abilities. These four were able to control the shadows, many who could already control the shadows possessed Shadow Magic. The four used their shadow magic when they were threatened, harassed, or bullied. The family of four's names were: Kiley, Ryou, Malik, Mana. In the year 165 B.C., the Pharaoh Aknamkonun died and his son, Atem, took the throne at the age of 20. **

**Atem had his own look, which distinguished him from sticking out. Atem had spiky tri-colored hair that had Blonde lightning strikes that fell on his face and a few that pointed skyward, Crimson-red at the tips, and Black covering the base. Atem had hypnotic, Crimson-red eyes which had many to cower in fear under his gaze. Atem was an only child and had a cousin named Seto. When Atem's father passed on, Atem appointed Seto as his High Priest and Royal Advisor. Atem had 6 other priests as well as Seto, who all become the holders of the Mellenium Items.**

**While the family of four were looking for food, they stumbled upon the palace gates and were brought to the Pharaoh. When the Pharaoh laid eyes on these four, he immediately took pity on them but his High Priest, Seto, ordered them to be thrown in the dungeons without the Pharaoh's consent. The Pharaoh soon found out what his priest had done and gave him a long talk about what were his duties and what were the Pharaoh's duties. The Pharaoh went down to the dungeons to figure out if these peasants should be punished or not.**

**When the Pharaoh laid eyes on them again, but this time got a good look at them, immediately took pity once again. He say that they were asleep so he didn't think now was a good time to question them. He saw a young girl with tan skin, brown hair that was spiky. Then he saw a young boy with tan skin and albino white hair, he looked fragile. Next, he saw a boy with tan skin, looked a little muscular, and had wild blond hair. Finally, he laid eyes on a young girl. She had tan skin, spiky tri-colored hair with Blond lightning strikes that fell on her face and a few pointed up, Crimson-red tips, and black covering the base. She looked shorter than him, but couldn't tell. She had similar traits to him. **

**Atem realized they all had a strange aura. He then decided to make them personal servants to him and his fellow priests. He took one last look to each one of them, but his gaze fell upon the young girl with spiky tri-colored hair. He felt that this girl was than meets the eye. Atem left to think about this and quietly stalked back to his room. He had a feeling that those four children would possibly think that their lives were ruined at the hand of the King Of Egypt. He chuckled as he thought about this, and entered his room. He changed into something lighter and drifted off to sleep thinking about which person should be his personal slave.**

~~ end chapter ~~

Luna: I think that is a good Prologue so I'm stopping it here!

Kiley: Why did you throw me in jail *is close to tears*

Yami: *hugs his other aibou to calm her down*

Luna: *mutters to self* I guess they don't want to know how mean Yami will get, OOPS!

Yami & Yugi: WHAT?!?

Luna: *runs away and hides in a secret room where she can see them and they can't she her*

Yami: LUNA!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!? *looks around for authoress with a death look on face*

Kiley: *sighs and goes to calm Yami down*

Yugi: Well that's all for now *hears objects being broken* Please review and thanks for reading *presses blackout button*


	2. Chapter 2

Luna: *sneaks out of room and sits on couch* Phew! That was close

Yami: *comes into room and gets angry* LUNA!!!

Luna: *runs and hides behind Yugi and Kiley* Make him stop, please.

Kiley: *glares at Yami* Be nice to the authoress Yami!

Yugi: *rolls eyes* Jeez can't you two get along?

Yami: *sighs* I'm sorry.

Luna: Thank you! *glomps both in hug* Disclaimer time! Yami!

Yami: Luna doesn't own Yugioh but does own the ideas for this story.

Luna: Thank you. I would also like to tell everyone that Yugi will appear later on in the story. *bows head* I'm sorry if I confused anyone. Enjoy Chapter 2!!

~~ Chapter 2~~~

As Ra began his journey, the Pharaoh awoke. He felt refreshed, which was a first being the Pharaoh. He got up, stretched, and went to his balcony to watch Ra being to rise. He smiled as he watched the sky become a mixture of a soft orange and a slight tinge of blue.

The Pharaoh thought about today's events and agenda. There was no war from Persia, which was a good thing less anyone would like to shed blood. Atem also realized there were no persecutions or confrontations from petty thieves. Then, Atem remembered last night when he visited the dungeons.

His smile grew wider and was slightly wicked as he remembered what he was going to do. He was going to make those children become personal slaves to him and his priests. Atem took one last look at the sky and the village before going back into his room to begin the day.

Atem walked into his bathing chambers to find a bath had been prepared for him while he was asleep. Atem removed his clothes and slipped into the warm water, which felt good on his cool skin. Atem sat there, enjoying the bliss of the warm water before he started to bathe himself.

When he was done, Atem quickly put a towel around himself and walked into his room. He found that the chamber maids put out his clothes and made his bed in the process. He put on his clothes, his purple cape, and his jewelry. Right before he walked out of his room, Atem put on some kohl around his eyes.

Atem walked out of his chambers to the Throne Room, not feeling the need for breakfast at the moment. When he got there, he proceeded to his throne while the people in the room bowed their heads in respect. Shimon stood next to the Pharaoh and asked "My King, the only agenda is to confront those children from the previous day."

Atem nodded, and Seto said "Bring the prisoners before the Pharaoh!" They wait took about five minutes before the children were brought forth. They were bound in chains from their hands and looked quit dirty. "What are your names?" Atem finally spoke. The girl with spiky tri-colored hair spoke first.

"My name is Kiley, my Pharaoh, and these are--" She was silenced by a whip to the back. "You were not asked to speak for all of them peasant!" Shouted the guard. Atem saw her hold back tears but spoke again. "They are too frightened to speak! Let me speak for them!" The whip then striked her leg.

Atem saw she was bleeding and spoke "Enough! If the younger ones are too afraid to speak then she may speak on their behalf." The whip stopped lashing, but the girl was picked up brutally by her hair and thrown before Atem. Atem smirked inwardly but held no emotion what-so-ever. The girl spoke again.

"My name is Kiley and they are my family. This is Ryou, Malik, and Mana." Kiley said as she pointed to each child. "What were you doing so close to the palace gates?" asked Shimon. "We were looking for food and we were just walking by until...the Pharaoh's guards started whipping us and arrested us." she said.

Everyone in the room looked disbelieved. "LIES!!" shouted Atem as he rose from his throne. He saw the four flinch at his harsh tone. "Never have I heard such lies about how my guards act." Atem said. Kiley whipped her head up and said "It's the truth! This has been happening to us ever since the separation!!"

The whole room held their breath. No one was allowed to speak, or better yet yell, to the Pharaoh in such a way. "SILENCE!" Atem yelled. He saw Kiley pale and she bowed her head knowing she was defeated. "For this mockery you four shall lose your freedom. You shall become the personal slaves to me and my priests."

He saw the fear in the younger ones face increase ten-fold. Then he looked towards Kiley and he could have sworn that there was a tear rolling down her tan cheek. He smirked and then turned toward one of his priests. "Isis, please take Kiley to the healing chambers and heal her wounds. Mahad, take the younger ones to the bathing chambers and prepare them for me in an hour."

"Yes my Pharaoh." was the reply from both priests. The younger ones struggled and cried "Kiley!!" Atem looked to her but she shook her head and said "I'm sorry" and disappeared with Isis. Atem sat back down and all was quiet. "My Pharaoh, do you believe she spoke the truth?" Atem turned to the source of the voice, it was he uncle Aknadin.

"Nay, uncle. I doubt that such a peasant could speak like that and live to tell the tale." The holder of the Millennium Eye looked disbelieving to his nephew, but didn't push the matter. Atem arose saying to his priests "That's all for today's agenda, I shall be in my chambers for the rest of the hour." and left.

As Atem walked to his chambers, he passed the healing chambers and decided to visit the girl. He walked in and found Isis working on her wounds. Isis bowed when the Pharaoh appeared but Kiley turned her head away. "How is she?" Atem asked, truly curious. "The whip cut her deeply, but not that deep." said the holder of the Millennium Necklace.

Isis turned to the girl "Kiley you must keep you leg and back bandaged for the next day. Then come back and see me to get it off understood?" "Yes priestess" was the only reply. Isis smiled and said "Please call me Isis." said person put her hand on Kiley's shoulder. Kiley smiled at the priestess but when she turned to Atem she held no emotion.

Atem wasn't so surprised after all, he just stripped these four of their freedom. Atem said to Isis "Isis, please send Kiley to her _family_ and tell Mahad I will be there when the hour is over." Isis nodded and she and Kiley disappeared from the room. Atem followed in the other direction, to his chambers.

Atem continued to walk towards his chambers. As he walked to his door, he couldn't help but think of Kiley's facial expression when she looked at him. He noticed that her eyes held no expression, like she held no purpose in this world any longer. Atem cursed himself but not realizing what color eyes she had.

Of course he _looked_ into her eyes but he didn't pay attention to what color they were. Atem opened his door and went to his bed. As he laid there he thought about which of his priests could use a personal slave. Mahad, the holder of the Millennium Ring and Head Magician, could use an apprentice.

Atem also considered that Isis and Shada, holder of the Millennium Key, could use a personal slave. Atem smirked and he finally chose who would be the lucky of the four to be _his_ personal slave. Atem looked at Ra's position in the sky and realized that the hour was up. Atem got up and walked out of his chambers to where the four children awaited his orders.

As Atem made his way to the bathing chambers, Mahad and Isis where finished dressing the younger ones in plain white garments, since they haven't been given a Master or Mistress yet. Above any of the four, the saddest was Kiley. She considered it her fault that her family was suffering because of her.

Ryou, being the second oldest, sensed his sisters worries and sat down next to her. "It's not your fault Kiley. Don't blame yourself for this." Kiley looked at her brother and said, "It IS my fault Ryou. If I hadn't spoken out against the Pharaoh then we would still have our freedom." Ryou said nothing but hugged his sister.

Mahad and Isis watched from a distance and _purposely_ listened to their conversation. They couldn't think of anything to help comfort the eldest of the four, so they did nothing. Then the doors flew open and the Pharaoh appeared. Atem saw the children line up with their heads hung downwards, in respect.

"I have decided who your Master's shall be" Atem said. Atem pointed to Ryou and said "Ryou, I believe?" "Y-yes My P-Pharaoh" Ryou stuttered. "You will be the personal slave to Isis." Atem said and Ryou moved to where Isis stood. "Malik, you will be the personal slave to Shada." Malik nodded.

"Mana, you shall be the apprentice to Mahad." Mana looked at Kiley, and when Kiley nodded, she moved to where Mahad stood. All eyes fell upon Kiley as everyone waited for her judgment. Atem's crimson orbs harden slightly and said "Kiley, you shall become my personal slave."

Kiley felt the whole world crash down on her. All she could do was say "Yes Master" and walked towards him with her head casted downward. Atem then said "Please return to your chambers. I shall see you all at dinner." And Atem and Kiley walked out of the room.

As they walked, Kiley walked next to the Pharaoh with her blond bangs blocking her eyes. Atem kept looking at her but couldn't think of anything to start a good conversation. When they go to the Pharaoh's room, there was a small bed in the corner of the room, near Atem's bed. Kiley went towards the bed and sat down on it.

Atem sat down on his own bed while looking at Kiley. Atem cleared his throat and Kiley looked up at him. Atem finally saw her eyes. They were beautiful gems of Amethyst, but when she looked at him, her eyes held no expression. "How did my priests treat you in the bathing chambers?" "Very well, Master" was her only reply.

Atem felt a little nervous. "Have you seen the Palace yet?" Kiley only shook her head no. Atem smiled a true smile which made Kiley cock her head to the side in confusion. "I could give you a tour, if you like?" Kiley's eyes light up and she smiled. Atem felt his smile grow when she smiled. "Come, let's begin."

Atem lead Kiley out of his chambers and showed her the Dining hall, and the Kitchens. // AN: When I say _Kitchens _there are more than 1 Kitchen// Kiley marveled at the size of the Dining Hall and loved the sweet aromas coming from the Kitchens. Next Atem showed her the Library, Battle range, and where Magicians trained.

Atem stopped and turned around to Kiley, confusing her in the process. "Follow me" was the only thing Atem said and he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to follow. Kiley followed, nearly tripping in the process. Finally, Atem stopped and moved out of her way to show her his garden. Kiley marveled at the scene.

In the Garden there was a fountain in the middle of it, flowerbeds everywhere, and Fruit trees growing around the pond. Kiley went and sat down by the fountain and looked at her reflection, forgetting Atem was nearby. Atem walked up behind her, put a hand on her shoulder which caused her to yelp in surprise and fall into the fountain.

Atem only laughed at the scene. Kiley on the other hand, was soaking wet and cold when she climbed out. She couldn't believe how low the Pharaoh was, laughing at her falling into the fountain and nearly drown. Yes it was true, Kiley couldn't swim. The fountain was five feet deep, and she forgot to breathe before falling in.

Kiley was angry and upset. Angry because the Pharaoh scared her into falling into the fountain and Upset because he didn't even help her, only laugh at her. Kiley knew better than to speak unless she was spoken to, so she walked over to a tree and cry silently.

Once Atem stopped laughing, he realized Kiley was gone. He looked around and heard sniffling. He followed the sound and found Kiley sitting under the Plum Tree shivering. Atem cursed himself for being so foolish at scaring her. When he put a hand on her shoulder he jumped to her feet frightened.

Atem took off his cape and wrapped in around Kiley who stiffened under his touch. She murmured a "Thank you" and sneezed. Atem took her hand and looked at Kiley, whose eyes were down casted. He lead her back to his room, glaring at the other slaves who laughed at her.

Once they were in his room, Atem told her to take a warm bath and change into another set of clothes. Kiley was silent throughout the whole time, but did as she was told. Once when she was done with her bath she found some clothes. She figured the Pharaoh put them out for her. Her clothes consisted of a Black skirt and a Red T-Shirt. She figured these were the Pharaoh's colors.

When Kiley came into the Pharaoh's Chambers, she saw him sitting on his bed looking out the window. When she made a noise the Pharaoh turned to look at her. He smiled at the outfit he had chosen for her, glad that it fit. Kiley said nothing the whole time. After a long silence, Atem said "Dinner time".

Kiley followed Yami out of the room and followed him into the Dining Hall. When the Pharaoh walked into the room, everyone stood up in respect and sat down when the Pharaoh sat down. Kiley stood next to the Pharaoh until Atem ordered a chair to be brought up next to him. Kiley then sat down and the servants brought in the food.

Kiley looked around the table, she saw all her siblings and she also saw the priests from earlier today. She felt all eyes on her as she ate her food, she was very quiet. Atem, feeling the tension in the room, decided to break the tension. Unfortunately, Seto beat him to it. "So, how's your new toy Pharaoh?"

Everyone laughed except Kiley, her siblings, and the Pharaoh. Atem just said "She's doing fine, Seto, but I'm afraid she is a little bit distant." Kiley was so upset now. 'That's what he thinks of me? AS A TOY?!' Kiley screamed into her mind. She got up from her chair, and ran to the Pharaoh's chambers. Atem didn't realize this mistake until just after she left.

Atem, looked at her siblings and saw that they were upset for their sister. Atem felt completely guilty. Seto chuckled when he saw the Pharaoh's new _toy_, as he called her, run from the room in tears. Atem turned to glare at his cousin, but Seto wasn't fazed by it. "And you said she was doing fine." Seto said tisking his cousin.

Atem ran out the hall and asked some servants if they saw Kiley. One servant said she ran towards his chambers, and Atem took off in that direction. Kiley ran to the Pharaoh's room opened the door and closed it. She went to her bed and cried. First the Pharaoh is mean, then he is kind, then he laughs at her, then he is kind to her again, and finally he thinks of her as a toy.

Atem, silently walked into his room and heard crying. He looked through the darkness and found Kiley on her bed crying her eyes out. His fears were confirmed, it was his fault. Atem knew he should have said something to Seto, but didn't. Atem, walked over to Kiley and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kiley turned around, and her Amethyst eyes were tinted red and when she looked at him, her eyes showed exactly how hurt and sad she was. Atem took a few steps back, and said "I'm so sorry Kiley," and left the room.

~~~ end chapter ~~

Luna: *avoids objects being thrown at her by Yami* Y-Yami I can explain!

Yami: *keeps throwing objects at authoress* HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME A MEAN PHARAOH! *Eye of Horus flashes on head*

Luna: *runs away from Yami* HELP!!!! I PROMISE TO MAKE IT BETER YAMI!!! HELP!!!

Kiley: *runs into room after hearing yelling* WHAT HAPPENED?!

Luna: YAMI IS TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!!!!!

Yugi: Please review and Thanks again for reading! *hears blood curling scream from Luna and hears Kiley yell at Yami*

Kiley: YAMI!!! YOU SENT LUNA TO THE SHADOW REALM?!?!

Yugi: *presses blackout button*


	3. Chapter 3

Luna: *is currently in shadow realm* Ok, it's really dark!!

Kiley: Bring Luna back NOW!!! *glares threateningly at Yami*

Yami: *sighs* Fine! *summons Luna back from Shadow Realm*

Luna: *opens eyes and dives behind a couch* Don't EVER do that again Yami!!

Yami: *smirks*

Yugi: *glomps Luna in a hug* Good to have you back.

Luna: *hugs back* Thanks Yugi.

Yami: *growls threateningly* HANDS OFF WOMAN!! *grabs Yugi and cuddles*

Luna: *pouts* Whatever Yami. Disclaimer time! Kiley!

Kiley: Luna does not own Yugioh but does own the ideas for the story.

Luna: Thank you. Special shout-out to the following people: Catrod1992, E-Babe29, Dinotronn, The One True King, and Natoya!! Thanks you so much you guys for all the help and support!! *hugs* ENJOY THE CHAPPY!!

**Warning: This chapter includes the following: Abuse to slaves, intensive crying, colorful language, and some threats. I would advise you all that are emotional to grab some tissuses and to those who have heart conditions to please be careful when reading. Thank You!!**

~~ Chapter 3~~

Atem walked out of his chambers with the heavy weight of guilt weighing down on his shoulders. 'How could I have been so foolish? Have I no heart at all?'

Atem questioned to himself as he walked, blindly through the corridors until he came to the Dining Hall. The Pharaoh saw Kiley's siblings Malik and Mana clearing the tables, while their Master's where nowhere in sight.

He didn't walk into the Dining Hall because he heard them talk about him and what he did to their sister. He decided to listen to their conversation, while hiding behind the curtain at the entrance.

"Did you see how she ran out of the room? I swear I saw her in tears." Mana said.

"I know, can you believe how heartless the Pharaoh is? Maybe the rumors are true." Malik says.

Atem was enraged but was also slightly confused. He was mad because no one had the right to talk about him in such a matter. He was also confused about what the children said about the _"rumors"_ being true.

Atem decided to make his presence known. He walked into the room and saw the surprised looks on the younger one's faces. He smirked mentally knowing that he knew what they were discussing, but held no expression.

Atem decided to have some fun with these two. "So, tell me Malik, what rumors about me are true?" Atem said sounding serious but also innocent. Malik paled and stuttered "I-I have no i-idea what y-you're talking a-about my Pharaoh."

Atem's expression hardened. Atem wanted answers, and by Ra he would get some. Atem glared at Malik, with his intense Crimson eyes. Malik felt his soul being searched.

After about 4 minutes of this, Malik finally caved. "There are certain rumors about you going around the village before we were arrested my Pharaoh" Malik answers verbally before adding 'Before we got arrested for no Ra Damn reasons your _Highness_! You and your guards are bastards!' in his mind.

Atem was not pleased by the verbal answer, he wanted to know the details. "Such as what, _slave?!_ Tell me or that sister of yours might not make it to the next journey of Ra!" Atem said harshly.

He knew that Malik, or Mana, would tell him, for their sister's sake. Atem had this odd voice in his head that kept annoying him ever since he made her leave the room in such a matter.

_"You like this servant girl, Atem." _said the voice.

//Go away! I'm trying to get answers here// Atem said smugly to the voice.

_Chuckles "I am afraid I cannot, for you see, I am you and I know you have feeling for this servant ever since you laid eyes on her"._ Said the voice.

//I have no intention of having ANY feeling for such a _slave_. Go away!// Atem replied threateningly.

_*sigh* "Very well, Atem, maybe I'm right and maybe I'm wrong. I'll leave you to your fun!" _The voice said and left.

Mana finally spoke for the first time, since her enslavement. "There are rumors that you are a cold heartless bastard that only cares for only himself." Mana said truthfully.

Atem, being blinded by rage, strode up to the girl, and.......SLAP! Mana fell to the ground with a silent cry. Malik was there by his youngest sibling in an instant. Malik gave the Pharaoh a glare then turned his attention to his sister.

Ryou, upon listening to the conversation, entered the room only to be shocked at the scene. He saw his youngest sibling, crying her eyes out while the Pharaoh, hovered over them.

"So, the rumors are true. You have broken my sister's heart and you have broken my other sister COMPLETELY! You, my Pharaoh, need to take a good long look in a mirror." Ryou said and helped Malik carry Mana out.

Atem, was unable to process what had happened until Ryou said. Atem walked down to the Healing Chambers, and entered when he saw Mana still crying but now on Isis's shoulder.

Atem also saw Ryou and Malik watch from different corners of the room, on the alert if the Pharaoh did anything to their sister. Isis turned and saw her King and started at him with disappointed eyes.

Mana, turned to see who was at the door, hoping to see her sister, but her hopes were smashed when she saw the so called mighty Pharaoh. She shacked even worse when she saw him.

Isis whispered to Atem "My king, It might be for the children's best interest, for you to leave the room." Atem didn't need to be told twice. He felt the aura of the room change form sadness to hate and anger when he entered the room.

Atem, walked out of the room and headed for his chambers. He stopped abruptly when he saw that Ra's journey was over and Khensu begin his journey. Atem was awestruck as he saw the magnificence of Khensu.

Atem started off to his chambers again, but stopped at his door. Atem was still a little scared about facing Kiley after what happened at Dinner. Then he remembered what he did to her sister, this only made his guilt worsen.

Atem FINALLY got the courage to go into his room. When he go in there, he was faced with the light of Khensu shine softly on Kiley as she slept peacefully.

Atem smiled, happy that he got away from telling her what happened. He knew that if she acted out of place, she would be punished severely. He smirked at the thought but there was something about her that made her different.

Atem walked over to where Kiley slept, and he saw her breathing softly, with a fist by her face. Atem bent down to her ear and whispered "I am sorry for all I have done, young one."

After Atem said this, he saw he shift onto her side and saw her faintly smile. Then as he turned around he heard her whimper in fear, he turned around and saw a stray tear fall down her cheek.

Atem heard her faintly say "Father and Mother.... Separation......Servitude...... My fault." Atem only heard her say this once before she was silent once again.

Atem realized that this was the third time either she or her siblings said the word "separation". What happened to these four children, Atem was not sure, but he wanted to find out in due time.

Atem undressed himself, removed all his jewelry and his crown, and put on a sheniti for the night. Atem crawled into his bed and was left with his thoughts. Finally sleep claimed Atem it's victim, and was knocked out instantly.

~~~~~~~ After Atem left his room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiley was utterly confused why the Pharaoh called her by name, but she didn't care right now. She wanted to curl up into a ball and just die. She hated her life, it was her fault her and her siblings had to suffer.

Kiley fell back onto her pillow and let the dam run until there was nothing else to spill from it. She was so mad, sad, and confused. She was fuming since the Pharaoh saw her as a _toy_!!

Kiley was sad that she was locked up in here and couldn't go and talk to Ryou. Ryou was always there to listen to her, and she did the same for him. Kiley was also confused because the Pharaoh called her by name.

Right now all she did was cry and cry until her eyes could spill no more tears. When she was done crying, her sadness was replaced with rage. She HATED the Pharaoh for different reasons.

Kiley hated the Pharaoh since he took away her freedom, she also hated him about how he treated her. The things she hated most of all was the way the Pharaoh thought and spoke about her.

'WHY CAN'T HE MAKE UP HIS RA DAMNED MIND?!' She asked mentally. 'HE WAS MEAN, THEN KIND, THEN CRUEL, THEN NICE, THEN FINALLY DISETFUL!'

'WHAY CAN'T HE MAKE UP HIS MIND ON HOW TO TREAT ME FOR RA'S SAKE?!' She was so enraged that she picked up her pillow and kept punching it on the wall.

"You cold, heartless, bastard! TAKE THAT! How DARE you do that to me! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH?!" Kiley asks while she punches the pillow, imagining it as the Pharaoh.

Kiley, kicked her pillow to the other side of the room and sighed. She saw the Pharaoh had a balcony, so she went to go see the view of the village and of the moon.

She sighed peacefully knowing that she was safe, for now. She wished that the Pharaoh wouldn't be anything like the rumors say but, unfortunately, they were turning out to be true.

Kiley saw Khensu begin his journey as Ra's rays began to sink into the horizon. Kiley used her shadow magic to catch the last of Ra's rays and hold it in her hands.

She felt the warmth Ra gave off each and every day, and she felt at peace. This was possibly the only time she would be safe from the Pharaoh's wrath.

She allowed the rays of Ra to be let lose as their fellow rays were going into a temporary sleep. Kiley sighed and went back into the Pharaoh's room, get her pillow and lie down.

Kiley was haunted by the memories of her mother and father abusing her and her siblings. Their parents swore that if they told a single soul, they would die a horrible death.

She remembered when she was really defiant against her mother, trying to stop her from bedding Ryou, but her father found out and was pissed off.

He thought she was a traitor to the family, and was punished by her father slapping her and cutting her. Kiley sighed as she rolls up the sleeves of her nightgown and gently have a finger run over her scares.

Kiley trembled as she remembers the whip from the Palace Guard hit her back, arms, and legs. This was a reason she always flinched when she heard a whip crackling in the distance.

Kiley lied down becoming teary eyed as she remembered these memories. She laid their, hoping for sleep to wrap her warm and comforting arms around her, and lead her to Dream Land.

As she waited for sleep to claim her victim, she thought about the day's events. This only caused her eyes to fill up with un-shed tears, threatening to slid down her face, but she fought this.

Sleep finally arrived for the young girl and she dreamt she was loved by someone that could love her and someone that could protect her from ANY danger they faced with.

Kiley was almost completely asleep until she heard a soft moan. This caused her dream to turn into fright, which also caused the dream to shift into a nightmare.

The nightmare took the shape of all the memories that had happened. She saw her and her siblings getting abused, then the separation, then losing their freedom to the most powerful man in the country.

As Kiley was experiencing these memories, she felt the warmth of someone's breath against her cold skin. She smiled softly, loving the feeling of the warmth sooth her.

Then a voice spoke. "I am sorry for all that I have done young one". Kiley was confused. This voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't concentrate since she was almost completely asleep.

Kiley whimpered for two reasons. One was that the warmth was gone, and two was that because of these words it caused certain memories to arise.

Kiley didn't even know she said this. "Mother and Father.....Separation......Servitude.......all my fault." Then before she knew it, sleep finally had her under its spell.

Kiley then came back to the dream of her and her perfect someone were happy somewhere. She smiled again as the dream progressed into something happy, instead of all the stuff that has happened to her during the day's events.

~~~~~ End chapter 3~~~~~~

Luna: *is currently in bomb shelter hiding from Yami* YAMI I"M SORRY!!!

Yami: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME A CRUEL PHARAOH!! *Eye of Horus glows on for-head and bangs on the door* GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW LUNA!!!

Luna: *is currently playing Super Smash Brothers Melee on a Game cube* YAMI I PROMISE TO MAKE IT BETTER!

Yami: *still bangs on door angrily*

Kiley: *cries* I was abused by my own parents!!

Yami and Yugi: *come over and hug their hikari to comfort her*

Luna: *Zelda loses against Fox* Damnit! Thanks for reading everyone! Please review, and flames are allowed, just be careful unless you want flames back! Oh and also if you have and questions then please review or message me. Bye! *goes back to playing Melee*

Ryou: *presses black out button as Yami tries to break down door*


	4. Chapter 4

Luna: *strains to hear any noises from Yami* *sneaks outside and is pinned to the ground*

Yami: *smirks* You really think that I would give up THAT easily?!

Luna: *whimpers in pain*

Kiley: *throws Yami off of the authoress and hugs Luna* Yami! Damnit why do you ALWAYS have to do that?

Yami: *shrugs* Force of habit

Kiley: *Lets go of Luna and goes on her laptop to play Robot Unicorn Attack*

Luna: ^__^U. All right. Time to get this show on the road. Bakura DISCLAIMER!!!

Bakura: *grumbles* Luna does not own Yugioh blah blah blah and only owns the ideas for this story blah blah.

Luna: *anime sweat drop* You know you could do it with more enthusiasm.

Bakura: Bite me!

Luna: Anyways... Special Shout-out to the following people: Catrod1992, ThereseLyke, Wrath-Fangirl 202, Sparky2295, and The One True King! *hugs* Thanks for the ideas and support guys!

**WARNING! This chapter includes the following: Fluff, colorful language, slight nudity, intensive crying, threats, and surprises. YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~

Ra was barely beginning his journey as Khensu was finishing his journey. Kiley awoke feeling refreshed for getting a good night's rest.

Kiley began to stretch until she heard a faint sigh. She turned her head to the source of the noise and her eyes widened. She saw the Pharaoh, asleep, and looked quite peaceful. She noticed a small smile gracing his lips.

Kiley felt tears prickle Kiley's eyes as she thinks about what that smile could mean? She thought about last night and a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

Kiley, knowing that she was unable to do anything, cried silently, not wanting to wake up her so called _Master._ Kiley thinking of nothing better to do, decides to go prepare a bath for her master.

Kiley may not like him, but what could she do? She had no more freedom. She walks into the bath chambers and runs a warm bath. Next, she chooses a type of the scented oils for the Pharaoh. Kiley choose the sent honey.

Kiley choose this scented oil because honey was her favorite sweet treat as a child. Kiley pours some of the oil into the bath, and walks back into the Pharaoh's room. Kiley saw the Pharaoh beginning to wake up so she decided to go look at the view.

Kiley was awestruck by the beauty of how Ra's rays changed the sky. Ra's rays were changing the sky to a soft orange and a tinge of purple, like her eye's Kiley closed her eyes, hoping that the moment would never end.

Atem, woke up from a dreamless sleep. He only felt the presence of himself in the room and immediately looked over to his servant's bed. It was empty. Atem got up and put on a Crimson robe, and decided to look out his balcony.

As Atem made it to the balcony entrance, he saw Kiley, overlooking his fair country. He smiled softly, but then remember what had happened last night. These memories caused his smile to turn into a frown.

Atem, being cautious, walked up to the girl and noticed that her eyes were closed. Atem smirked. 'This will be easier than I thought,' Atem said in his mind. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "A wonderful view, don't you think?"

Atem saw Kiley sigh happily, for what he didn't know. "A gift from the gods that graced us with this view." Kiley responded with her eyes still closed. Atem felt proud that she liked the view of his country.

"Did you, by any chance, do anything else this morning?" Atem asked. This question caused Kiley's eyes to snap open and whip around to the owner of the voice. Her heart sank when she saw the Pharaoh.

Kiley bowed her head and said "Y-yes master." Atem felt her aura change dramatically from happiness to scared all in an instant. Atem held a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

Atem saw the jewels, she called eyes, become tinged with red. This made Atem slightly sad that she was crying earlier. Atem reached out and moved a stray golden bang and put it behind her ear. Atem felt Kiley stiffen under his touch and visibly flinch when he fixed her hair.

Atem, stared into her eyes, asked with a serious tone of voice "What did you do earlier this morning?" "I prepared you a bath, m-master," Kiley said. Atem was shocked when she said that. Atem thought that Kiley would hate him for what he did.

Atem walked into his bathing chambers and saw that a bath WAS prepared. He turned around and saw that Kiley was behind him with her eyes casted downward. Atem allowed her inside of the room and Kiley walked to a corner and sat next to the water, looking at her reflection.

Atem, thinking that this was a good time, took off his clothes and jumped into the water. Atem heard a yelp, when he jumped in. He turned and saw Kiley, drenched with soap and water. Atem laughed slightly and noted how Kiley reacted, by turning her head away.

Atem, a little bit afraid he caused her to be sad, swam over next to her and tried to make eye contact. Atem noticed that Kiley was sniffling softly and knowing this caused Atem's heart to sink slightly.

Deciding to be playful, Atem grabbed both of Kiley's wrists, and pulled her into the water. //AN: Kiley is still in her nightgown when Atem pulled her into the water//.

//AN: The bathing chambers for the Pharaoh were from 3 ft. to 9ft. deep. I looked this up so please don't tell me I'm wrong.// Atem let go of Kiley as the surfaced and Kiley, being next to the wall, held onto it for dear life and coughed up soapy water.

"Can you not swim?" Atem asked. Kiley turned her head towards the Pharaoh and then turned her head to look at her reflection in the water. "No, master," was her only reply. Atem now understood two of his mistakes.

One: The Pharaoh pulled her in an she NEARLY drowned. Two: When he scared her yesterday, he realized that she almost drowned in his fountain. Atem mentally slapped himself for his stupidity.

Kiley felt two, strong arms being wrapped around her waist, and was pulled towards the Pharaoh's chest. Kiley, stiffened and struggled, but the Pharaoh was stronger, so she lost the battle, not the war. "I didn't mean to put you close to death, little one." Atem said.

Kiley, looked up to the Pharaoh, with a glare, and said "I'm not little!! I am almost as tall as you!" Atem chuckled at her remark. "Little one, would you like to learn how to swim?" Atem asked. Kiley was suspicious. "Why do you care? You never have cared for me before?" Kiley questioned.

Atem, slightly angry, said "I can't treat a slave as a friend!" Kiley, felt her heart shatter. 'THE RUMORS _ARE_ TRUE! The Pharaoh is nothing but a cold, heartless, bastard, that care for no one but himself and takes what he pleases!' Kiley said mentally. "How come you don't treat a slave as a friend?" Kiley asked, truly honest and wanted some answers.

"There's no one I can trust! Some people get close to me and THEN they want favors! Damn certain slaves to hell!!!" Atem said, slightly yelling. Kiley bowed her head, and cried silently. "A-am I I-n that g-group?" Kiley asked, half crying.

Atem, was shocked at the question. "No, little one, you are not. I am not sure if you are trustworthy." Atem said and noticed a sparkle in the water by Kiley. Atem grabbed her wrist, gently, and looked at the object. Atem gasped at what he saw. It was a golden bracelet, with a Crimson and Amethyst jewel in the middle.

Atem saw an inscription on the bracelet. The inscription was engraved into the bracelet with beautiful hieroglyphics. The inscription said this:

_"One of Crimson and one of Amethyst. This will show the owner that they must find the one person that can help break this seal. When they meet, they must become one in holy matrimony. When this is completed, the cuff shall break, freeing the holder from their curse. Knowing that the cuff is broken, the holder may live out their life with the person of their dreams." _

Atem was confused. 'What curse is plaguing the young one? Who is the one of Crimson and Amethyst?' Atem asked in his head.

"Where did you get this bracelet?" Atem asked softly. Kiley looked at him with startled eyes before answering "This is a cuff, that binds me to the curse I must bear. This inscription, is a prophecy. Out of all my siblings, I was the chosen one to bear this dreadful curse."

Atem knew that Kiley was not going to answer anymore, so he didn't push the subject. Atem, grabbed some shampoo, poured some into his hand, and began to scrub Kiley's tri colored hair, that resembled his so well. Kiley stiffened and asked "Master, what are you doing?"

"I am washing your hair. I can't have my servant become unhygienic," Atem answered. Atem gently massaged her scalp and Kiley had to fight a moan from escaping her. Once Atem was done with her, he handed her the bottle. Kiley was slightly confused before realizing what he wanted.

Kiley, being nervous, began to scrub Atem's tri colored hair, gently. Atem moaned, and Kiley kept going at that pace. Once she was done, Atem grabbed her hand and both went under water. Kiley blushed, realizing that they were holding hands. When they surfaced, they rang out their tri colored hair, and proceeded out.

Atem was naked, while Kiley still had her nightgown on. Kiley turned away from the Pharaoh and left him get dressed. Atem got dressed in his normal attire, and picked out her clothes.

Kiley's clothes consisted of a Crimson colored shirt that showed her left shoulder, a black skirt, a Crimson bracelet, and a Crimson and Black bedded necklace. After Kiley was done dressing, she reappeared in the Pharaoh's room.

Atem smiled at her outfit. Atem and Kiley walked out of the room and towards the Dining Hall for breakfast. Kiley was slightly scared if what had happened at dinner last night, would occur during their breakfast.

Atem, seeming to know what was troubling his servant, replied "I will not make the same mistake twice, little one, but I must ask for you to speak with me after breakfast." Kiley nodded her head at her master's commands.

When they entered, everyone stood and bowed their heads in respect. When the Pharaoh and Kiley sat down, just like last night, the servant's brought in the food.

The food consisted of eggs, wheat bread, milk, and sausages. //AN: Okay, I don't know what the meals were in ancient Egypt, so please don't say that this was out of the blue//.

Kiley looked around the table and saw Isis, Mahad, and Seto. She didn't know any of the other priests yet so she just observed. Kiley saw all her siblings except for Mana. Kiley was a little worried, but when she tried to make eye contact with Malik and Ryou, they ignored her presence.

Kiley, desperately wanted to ask the Pharaoh if he knew what happened, but didn't dare to speak out of turn. Like in her past, whenever she spoke out of turn she would be whipped, cut, lashed, and almost rapped by her mother or father.

Sadly, Ryou and Malik lost their innocence when they were disobedient towards their parents. They were all out in the garden, trying their hardest to not get into trouble, until one of their servants saw Ryou and Malik, eating from the fruit trees.

The servant, then told their father and he punished them by rapping them. He warned Mana and Her that if they did the same, he would strip them of their innocence. Kiley has been afraid almost her entire life, until....... the separation occurred.

Kiley, being the oldest, blamed herself for their misfortune. Her siblings always said that it was never her fault. They assumed that the gods hated them for being born and cursed them with rotten luck.

Kiley didn't even know that a stray tear rolled down her cheek. This went unnoticed to Kiley, but not to the Pharaoh. Atem was eating his food, and when he looked over at Kiley, he noticed a stray tear fall.

Atem couldn't always show public affection to his slaves, he could only do that if they were in private. Unfortunately, Seto saw this too. He smirked at his cousin/Pharaoh and said "Aww, the Pharaoh's servant is crying. What did you do this time Atem?"

Everyone but Kiley's siblings, and Master laughed at this comment. Atem looked down and saw Kiley's hands become fists. Atem decided to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Seto, that is enough! Watch your tongue on how you talk to one of _my _servants!" What Atem said shut Seto up. Kiley had a small smile grace her lips. 'It's a start. I guess that maybe he CAN trust me, by can I trust him?' Kiley questioned in her mind.

Once everyone was finished, the servants came back and took the food away. Atem turned to his servant and said "Go to my chambers and wait there. Do not let anyone in except me, understand?" Atem wanted TOTAL privacy while he talked to Kiley.

Kiley nodded and walked out of the room. Isis, and Shada let their servants go play in the gardens and to be back before Ra reached the middle of the sky, (high noon).

Atem got up and followed after Kiley once he told his priests that he would meet them in the throne room afterwards. As Atem was about to enter his room he was stopped by none other than Seto.

"Why are you protecting such a lowly slave cousin?" Seto questioned.

"Why do you care all of a sudden how I treat my slave?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

Seto smirked. "You treated her like crap at first, then you cause her to cry, and now your nice, do you have feelings for her?"

Atem was really good at hiding his emotions. "Seto, of all the things we could talk about, why does it have to be this?"

"To be honest, Atem, you could have feelings to this slave. If she's too much of a distraction, then well...." Seto chuckled. "I will have to take care of her myself."

Atem's short temper snapped. Atem threw his cousin into the wall and hissed into his ear. "If you so even lay a finger on her, I swear to Ra that your soul will feed Ammit." Atem let go of his cousin and walked into his room, leaving a baffled Seto.

Atem didn't see Kiley in the bed chambers so he decided to look out his balcony. Just as he thought, the Pharaoh found Kiley kneeling on the rail of the balcony, and overlooking his country.

Atem leaned on the doorway, with his arms crossed over his chest and asked "I hope my cousin didn't bother you much today."

Kiley, turned her head and looked at the Pharaoh. "What he said, really hurt, but I must give you my thanks for intervening, my Pharaoh." Kiley said with a smile.

Atem really liked it when Kiley smiled, it made Ra's light even brighter. Atem motioned for Kiley to follow him into the bedroom and Kiley followed her master.

Atem sat down on his bed and Kiley stood, not knowing if she should stand or sit on her bed. "Please sit," Atem said, shaking Kiley from her thoughts.

Kiley sat down on the Pharaoh's bed and it was made of the softest feathers you could imagine. She imagined what it would be like sleeping in this bed, but then she blushed, remembering that this was the PHAROAH'S bed.

Atem cleared his throat and began to speak. "I would like to talk to you about yesterday's events, little one." This caused Kiley to worry. 'Did I disobey my master?' "Yes Master?" Was Kiley's only reply.

Atem felt a little nervous, but didn't show it. "After I left the room, I went to the Dining Hall and there I saw you siblings, Malik and Mana, clear the table. I over-heard them talking about me, saying that the _"rumors"_ are true." Atem said

Kiley nodded. "Then I asked Malik to tell me, but after a bit, he caved and told me. His response wasn't good enough so I......threatened him that you would die if he didn't tell me." Kiley felt her heart sink.

Atem continued. "Mana spoke p for Malik and said that I am a 'Cold Heartless Bastard that thinks of no one but Myself' and, being blinded by anger, I strode up to her and.........slapped her." Kiley felt tears slip from her eyes.

Atem somehow knew this would happen, and knew this would be how she reacted. Atem attempted to comfort her, but when he tried to hug her, she inched away from him. Atem sighed.

"Little one, please understand that I was not in my right mind." Atem said, begging her to listen. Kiley was angry. "Why did you strike my sister? What did she do wrong?" Kiley asked with anger shining in her eyes.

"I was angered by the answer she gave me. Little one, you sister did nothing to deserve that fate, but please understand that I was blinded by my OWN anger," Atem answered.

"Yet, you threatened to kill me if you did not get answers. Would you even care about if I died? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH?!" Kiley asked, nearly shouting.

Atem shook his head, "No, little one, I don't know what you have been through and I was lying to your siblings so I could get the truth." "All for answers," Kiley countered. "Yes, but I needed to know----"

"Know what, how the villagers thought of you, or how they think that your laws will cause them more suffering? " Kiley said interrupting the Pharaoh. "I just wanted answers, little one." Atem said

Kiley scoffed. "Question my siblings too much and the will break down crying." Atem was confused, and also curious. "Why would that happen?"

"Our parents ALWAYS confronted us on the tiniest things that we did wrong. My siblings, to this day, pray to any god they know will listen, that a confrontation would be good for them." Kiley answered.

Atem wanted more answers but didn't want to open an old wound. "May I please, go see my sister?" Kiley asked suddenly. Atem nodded and Kiley left the room. Atem sighed sadly. "What have I done?" Atem asked.

~~~ End Chapter 4~~~

**Notes:**

Ra: Egyptian God of the Sun

Khensu: Egyptian God of the Moon

Ammit: Egyptian God of Devouring Souls

Luna: Well that ends Chapter 4 folks!!

Yami: *attempts to strangle me* YOU SAID IT GOT BETTER!!!!!!!

Luna: *running away from Yami* It did! You and Kiley had a little fluff!!

Kiley: *blushes badly*

Yugi: *cries* When am I coming into the story?

Yami: *cuddles Yugi* Soon aibou..... Right Luna??

Luna: ^__^U. I think so. You all must be wondering about what happened during the so called "Separation". I want to know what YOU all think what happened.

Yugi: We hoped you all enjoyed this chappy

Yami: Please Review so that Luna can continue the story.

Bakura: Am I in this story?

Luna: No..

Bakura: *chases Luna*

Luna: *runs for her life* YOU IN MY VAMPIRE STORY!! ISN'T THAT GOOD ENOUGH?!

Kiley: *presses blackout button before hearing objects being smashed and a scream*


	5. Chapter 5

Luna: Welcome To Chapter 5!!

Yami: Wow...You Haven't updated this for a while!

Luna: I am soooo sorry everyone! To put a long story short: Computer got broken and my laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word and I have been SO busy. *bows head in apology*

Kiley: *hugs Luna* I forgive you Luna

Luna: *hugs Kiley* Thank You! Yugi DISCLAIMER!!!

Yugi: Luna doesn't own Yugioh.

Luna: If I did.....Tea would be suffering in Hell and Yugi and Yami would be together.

Yami: Special shout-out to the following people: Twitchy Matchi, Catrod1992, Sparky2295, The One True King, ThereseLyke, and Wrath-Fangirl202.

Kiley: Enjoy the Chappy!!

~~ Chapter 5 ~~

Kiley walked down the corridors to find her sister, Mana. She was so mad that she needed to stay as far away from the Pharaoh, as possible. Kiley asked a servant if she saw her sister. The servant said that she was in the Healing Chambers.

Kiley, quickly thanked her, and rushed down towards the Healing Chambers. She was concerned if the Pharaoh did anything else to her sister, so she ran do to the chambers as fast as she could.

When Kiley got to the Healing chambers, she noticed that only Isis and Mana were in there. Kiley ran to her sister's bedside and was shocked. Kiley saw a purple bruise......in the shape of a hand.

Kiley leaned onto the bed, covered her head in her arms, and cried silently. The Pharaoh hadn't lied...he told the truth. 'How...How DARE he strike my sister!' Kiley felt a hand on her shoulder and snapped her head up to see it was Isis. Kiley relaxed, Isis is someone that can be trusted.

Isis gave Kiley a small smile. "She is alright, just resting, let me check your leg Kiley," Isis said. Kiley walked over to a chair and started to remove the bandages. Once that was done, Isis checked over the wound.

Isis put a green substance on the wound before saying "This may sting a little." Kiley winced, 'A little?! More like A LOT!' "Thank you Isis," Kiley said with a smile. Isis returned the smile saying "Your quite welcome, you don't need those bandages anymore so you are a okay."

Isis left the room and Kiley turned her back to the door to watch over her sister. Mana was starting to wake up and Kiley rushed over to the bedside. Mana opened her blue eyes, looked around, then gasped.

Kiley hugged her sister asking "Are you all right?" Mana sniffled and said "Yes, but how has...HE....been treating you?" Kiley's amethyst eyes turned sad. "I don't think he knows how to feel about me, Mana."

Mana's blue eyes held confusion. "What do you mean?" "He claims he can't trust any slave, and that he always seem to ACT like he wants to know me better," Kiley replied.

'Kiley must be torn about this.....I know a way to help her feel better,' Mana thought. "Kiley, I know what will make you feel better," Mana said. Kiley's eyes widened and gasped. "Mana! We....we swore to NEVER do that again!" Kiley said yelling slightly.

Mana smirked. "You always feel better after we do that....plus you were the best back home," Mana said teasingly. Kiley blushed and said "Well....alright.....but get Ryou and Malik in on it too okay?"

Mana's blue eyes sparkled. "ALRIGHT!" She exclaimed. Kiley shhed her sister. "Mana! No one knows about our secrets! We don't want anything worse happening."

Mana blushed "Sorry, it's just that....it's been a while since we have done that....," Mana replied. Kiley hugged her sister and said "I know...go get your brothers and meet me out in the courtyard, okay?"

Mana smiled her biggest smile "ALRIGHT!" and then ran from the room. Kiley chuckled and left a note saying that Mana was alright and taking a walk with her. Kiley left it on Mana's bed, and left to the courtyard.

Mana skipped down the hallway, looking for her brothers. Mana wasn't looking and bumped into someone...causing both of them to fall over. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going," Mana said without looking at the other person

"It's quite alright, just be careful next time, okay young one?" Mana froze, she knew that baritone voice. She slowly looked at the other person until she stopped when she came into contact with Crimson Red eyes.

"Pharaoh.." Mana whispered and shook violently. Mana tried to run past the Pharaoh but Atem caught her arm. "Why are you running when you are not punished?" The Pharaoh asked, curious.

Mana shook more and didn't make eye contact. "Please, I don't want to be struck again my Pharaoh," Mana pleaded. Atem felt horrible for what he did and he wanted to apologize.

The Pharaoh then said "Young one, I truly am sorry for what I did." Mana glared slightly "This isn't the first time this has happened!!" "What do you mean?" Atem asked, thinking back to what Kiley said.

_~~Flashback~~_

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH?!" Kiley asked, nearly shouting._

_Atem shook his head, "No, little one, I don't know what you have been through and I was lying to your siblings so I could get the truth." "All for answers," Kiley countered. "Yes, but I needed to know----"_

_"Know what, how the villagers thought of you, or how they think that your laws will cause them more suffering? " Kiley said interrupting the Pharaoh. "I just wanted answers, little one." Atem said_

_Kiley scoffed. "Question my siblings too much and the will break down crying." Atem was confused, and also curious. "Why would that happen?"_

_"Our parents ALWAYS confronted us on the tiniest things that we did wrong. My siblings, to this day, pray to any god they know will listen, that a confrontation would be good for them." Kiley answered._

_~~ End Of Flashback ~~_

Atem realized that something was happening to Kiley but didn't think about her siblings. Atem slapped himself for his stupidity. Atem leaned down face to face with Mana.

Mana didn't like this and shook like a jackhammer. //AN: Of course it didn't exist but I had to use something!!// Atem then asked, "Is there something that your hiding from me and your master Mana?"

Mana and her brothers swore to Kiley that they would never tell anyone else about their shadow powers. Mana shook her head no and asked "Please, my Pharaoh, let me go find my brothers...please??"

Atem let go of her and said "Be careful young one," and left. Mana thought her sister was right. The Pharaoh did have mixed feelings for EVERYONE!! She didn't think about that right now, she thought of where to find her brothers.

Mana soon found Ryou and Malik talking under the Plum Tree in the garden of the Pharaoh. "Guys!!" Mana yelled as she glomped them in a hug. "MANA!" They both yelled and hugged back.

Mana broke the hug and said "Guys! Kiley is waiting for us in the courtyard!!" Malik was confused. "Why is she waiting for us there??" Malik asked. "Mana, what's going on?" Ryou asked.

Mana smiled. "She's going to do the..._thing_," Mana said answering Malik's question. Malik and Ryou's eyes widened. "We swore never to do that again!" Malik exclaimed.

Ryou sighed. "Does she want to do this?" Ryou asked. "Yes, she's sad and I know this will help her get better!" Mana said confidently. Ryou and Malik smiled. "Let's go then!" Then all three rushed to the courtyard

Kiley waited patiently in the courtyard. She hoped that Mana would hurry soon, she didn't want them to get in trouble. Kiley closed her eyes and began thinking.

'If the Pharaoh was nice, maybe others would see him as a TRUE leader instead of a dictator.' *sighs*

_Just stop being so distant....you know he wants to get to know you.._

'Stop it! You remember what happened with me when I had a crush on someone!' Kiley snapped mentally at the voice

_*Chuckles* Yes, I remember...but maybe the Pharaoh is different._

'Sure...Like attacking my siblings is no different!' Kiley countered

_Then explain why he was washing your hair earlier._

*pause* 'Okay, that was....slightly forward but still!'

_*sighs* Fine, I will leave you to your thoughts, oh and by the way, here come your siblings. *leaves*_

Kiley snaps her eyes open to see her siblings running to her. She hugged Malik and Ryou with tear full eyes. Then she jumped 5 feet back, and the other's did the same.

"The rules go as followed. You may use any attack as long it isn't fatal, and summon your Ka if needed. If you need to stop step away from the battle and rest. Understood??" Kiley asked after explaining the rules.

Mana, Malik, and Ryou nodded and smirked at each other. Then all of them and their wands magically appear in their hands. Mana's Wand has a blue base and swirled at the top.

Ryou's Wand is a white base with the head of his Ka. Malik's wand on the other hand, has a black base with a glowing blue sphere. Kiley's wand has three gold rings around the lavender base, while at the top was three green orbs the twist into a cane-like shape.

All four yell DIAHA (1) and begin the match. Ryou and Malik aim a shadow sphere at their sisters and shot it at them. Mana easily dodged it while Kiley yelled "Earth!" and then a wall f vines blocked the attack.

Ryou and Malik groaned. They have forgotten that Kiley can control every element. Mana smirked, 'This should be refreshing and fun,' Mana thought inwardly.

Kiley shot a fireball at Malik but it was cancelled out by a shadow ball. "Nice try, sis," Mana said. "Thanks," Kiley said while dodging multiple shadow balls. Mana chants something and fires a pink orb at Malik.

Malik gets thrown back and lands in the fountain. "Whoa..." Ryou says. Malik appears behind Kiley and zaps her with the shadow ball. Kiley groans and uses her magic to splash Ryou and Malik. "It's about time you two had a bath!" Kiley said playfully.

Then, hidden behind a tree, someone gasps and runs to find the Pharaoh.

~~End Chapter 5~~

1) Duel in Egyptian

Luna: That Ends Chappy 5!

Kiley: COOL!! I have shadow powers!!

Yugi: *open mouth*

Luna: YES YOU ARE COMING IN THE STORY!

Yugi: *closes mouth*

Yami: At least I was nicer.....

Luna: As you all may or may not have noticed.....I have a poll on her profile asking "How Should Yugi Appear In A Royal Tale"

Yugi: The Poll results so far stand as......4 votes for me being a Prince and 3 for being a traveler.

Kiley: Please Review and Vote on her Profile....

Yami: Hoped you all enjoyed and Flames are allowed unless you want any back...Anonymous Reviews are allowed!

Luna: Special Thanks To Catrod1992 for all the ideas!!


	6. Chapter 6

Luna: Here we are again!!

Yami: Finally!! Ra Luna you take forever!!

Kiley: YAY IT'S FINALLY DONE!! *hands out Yugi and Yami plushies to all the readers*

Yugi: Do I come in yet?

Luna: Not until I get more votes in my poll, sorry Yugi

Yugi: *pouts*

Luna: *anime sweat drop* Yami disclaimer!!

Yami: Luna does not own Yugioh but does own the ideas for this story

Luna: If I did own Yugioh......Tea would never be in the "friendship" circle and Yugi and Yami would be together!

Malik: Special Thanks to the following people : Twitchy Matchi, Wrath-Fangirl202, Call Me Joker, Sparky2295, The One True King, Catrod1992, and ThereseLyke!!! Thanks for the ideas!!

Kiley: Enjoy the chappy!! *waves*

~~ Chappy 6 ~~

= =Mahad's POV= =

I finished reviewing some magic scrolls and went to look for my apprentice. I remember seeing her in the Pharaoh's garden. I walk to the garden and look around. I didn't see my apprentice anywhere. I look to the ground and see 3 sets of foot prints heading towards the courtyard.

I walked down the corridor, following the footprints. I stopped, dead in my tracks, while hearing some laughing and talking. The footprints lead the way to the voices, so I followed cautiously. I tried my best to not get seen, and it worked.

I hear familiar voices, but I still be cautious. I have always been trained to keep your guard up and never let it down for an instant Like that one time when I was a child....

_~~Flashback~~_

_I was looking for the Prince and I couldn't find him anywhere. There was no classes today so he would be by himself somewhere. I really wished he would find a couple of more friends instead of enemies._

_It was true.....The Pharaoh only had the priests as friends and no one else. Pharaoh Aknamkonun really wishes he son to not start enemies for that can cause trouble in the future. I pray to Ra, every night, for the Prince to change his ways._

_I checked the Kitchens, Healing Chambers, His own Chamber, and even the Magician Training Grounds. Like all the other places, the Prince was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, about to give up until I heard voices down the corridor._

_My hopes grew hoping it was the Prince. I walked down the corridor and my hopes saddened when it was only Priest-in-training Seto. Now HE was a whole other story!! That boy always has his nose in either a scroll, book, spell book, or a document written by a former Pharaoh._

_I think the Prince and Seto should be switched around sometimes!! I mean the Prince needs his studies to become the next Pharaoh and Seto needs more friends other than Priest Aknadin. _

_I continue down the corridor and see a familiar youth with spiky tri-colored locks(_1_), Crimson red tips, and Golden Lightning strikes going up and falling down for bangs. I sighed in relief, I finally found him._

_The Prince was sitting under the Plum tree, relaxing. I didn't have the heart to disturb him. I had to so I could tell him slacking off..........again._

_"There you are Prince!" I say standing over him. The prince sighed sadly and opened his Crimson, blood-colored eyes._

_"Let me guess Mahad. My father sent you to find me didn't he?" The Prince asked annoyed_

_I scoffed and said "Maybe he did but everyone else thinks of your safety."_

_"I can take care of myself," The Prince replied back staring at me._

_It was then I saw one of the most poisonous snakes in all of Egypt, The Rattler(2). It opened its fangs and was ready to bite the prince!!_

_"LOOK OUT!!" I yell, push the Prince aside and let it bite me instead. _

_"NO MAHAD!!" He yells, and runs to me after the snake leaves_

_"A-Are you a-alright My Prince?" I ask stuttering. He checks my arms and chants a spell. Before I blackout, I see the poison being lifted out of my arm. _

_When I regain consciousness, I see the Prince sitting on a chair near my bed. I sat up and smiled. When he saw me, he returned the smile._

_"You did not need to do that my Prince," I say._

_"You were bit by a snake and I am getting the poison out and do you know why? Because we are friends" He replied back. I have always trained and pushed myself so I could not let that happen again._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

I hide behind a pillar and gasped. There, I saw the four children.....with _**wands?!? **_I knew something was up with those children. I had to find the Pharaoh. I quickly thought of where he would be and I remembered he was in a meeting.

I rush to the Throne Room to get the Pharaoh. Hopefully he would be done with his meeting because this was important!!!!

= =Atem's POV= =

Ra what's more boring, watching grass grow of Siamon's speeches? I am going to go with speeches because they put me to sleep almost all the time. Siamon was yelling at me for not being here on time. I told him it wasn't my fault.

He looked at me like I was a liar. I do not lie.....often. Anyway, the speech is over and I am about to leave when Mahad comes running in nearly falling on me. I look at the holder of the Millennium Ring questionably.

Mahad panted for a few minutes and I waited patiently.

"My Pharaoh," he began, "There is something going on in the courtyard that requires your presence."

I stared at my priest worried. 'What's going on?'

"It is nothing bad my Pharaoh, but it may shock you," Mahad said seeming to know what I was thinking

I nodded and followed Mahad to the courtyard. When we were almost there, he turned around and said

"We must be very quiet my Pharaoh," he said, just above a whisper.

"Very well Mahad," I said and we, very quietly, made our way behind a stone pillar. I heard voices, about 3 or 4, and I knew those voices. I risked a peek and gasped at what I saw.

There I saw my personal slave, with her siblings, playing and or attacking each other with their wands. The younger siblings known as Malik, Ryou, and Mana had shadow magic. Kiley, on the other hand, had something different.

I closed my eyes and focused on her aura. I gasped seeing multiple colors being unfolded. My personal servant can use all the magical elements. I was entirely shocked, I had no idea my personal slave was so powerful.

_Such power.......Her and her siblings can be useful _ said the voice inside my head

'Yes they are powerful but I don't want to push them too far.' I replied back

_Why not Atem? You like her and she is powerful. she can be helpful in wars.......We don't need her pathetic siblings in the way. _The voice said back

'They are not stupid!! YOU ARE!! I REFUSE TO USE HER AS A WAR WEAPON!! LEAVE ME BE!!' I growled and yelled back to the voice

I heard and felt the voice growl _FINE!! You are going to regret this over time Atem! Don't become soft!! You can never be soft to win anything!_

I was relieved that the voice left me alone for the time being. I felt Mahad shake my shoulder, trying to get my attention. I looked up at him and saw him pointing in their direction. I looked to see all 4 were sitting down and talking.

"That was so much fun!" Kiley exclaimed. "Thanks for the idea Mana," She said and hugged her sister.

I KNEW something was up!!

"Mana, you are the best game / magic player back home," Mana said with a smirk.

I glanced over at Kiley but her Blond Lightning Strike Bangs covered her eyes.

"Don't talk about that place Mana......Even if I was the best, it doesn't matter anymore now that we are bound to servitude," Kiley said lifting her head up and her Amethyst eyes had tears in them.

'Something isn't right about them. What happened to them and where did they live?' I questioned in my head

"So how's the Pharaoh treating you Sis?" Malik asked

I held my breath, as did Mahad, and waited for her answer.

"He...........I don't think he can trust me. He claims that every servant tries to get near him for money. I would never do that. I care only about the person and who he is truly is! Anyways the Pharaoh is doing okay, he gets me sad or mad so I cry in my bed at night," Kiley responded

Ryou then asked, "Do you think he is just a dictator like our old "king"?"

I stared at them and blinked. 'Old king? They are obviously from a different place from Egypt', I said in my mind.

"No, I actually think he cares. He may care about his priests more than slaves but maybe he is scared of being trusted. If I had a choice between the Pharaoh and Priest Seto....it would be the Pharaoh hands down.

The younger ones and myself and Mahad laughed at her comment. It was true...My cousin did have a tendency to be overly dramatic.

Mahad then shook my shoulder and pointed to them again. I looked but saw nothing.

"Look behind your servant my Pharaoh," Mahad said still pointing

I looked behind Kiley and saw that their wands were gone and that I saw the outlines of 4 Ka's behind them. Kiley and Mana's looked like a magician. Ryou's looked like a snake headed beast, and Malik's looked like the God Osiris (1).

I blinked and they were gone. Kiley suddenly closed her eyes and said "People are here, watching us!" Mahad and I were shocked she could sense us.

"I'd hurry back to our masters okay? See you later and keep your guard up!" Kiley said heading off down the corridor. Her siblings went separate ways.

Mahad leaned down to whisper in my ear, "My Pharaoh, we should talk somewhere privately." I nodded and we went to find a vacant room to talk to the other priests. I wanted to know what was going on in their lives and by Ra I will!

~~End Chapter 6~~

Notes:

God Osiris: The Egyptian God of the underworld and vegetation

~~End Notes~~

Luna: AND THAT ENDS CHAPPY 6!!

Kiley: Yami was spying on us??

Yami: I think I saw your Ka

Yugi: Can I come in soon

Luna: When I get more votes Yugi....

Yugi: *sighs* The votes stand as "A Prince seeking Refuge" : 5 and "A Traveler to Spend the Night" : 4

Yami: Keep up the voting and Please Review!!

Ryou: Flames and Feedback are allowed

Malik: Be careful unless you want flames back!!

Luna: *presses Blackout button*

Special Thanks to Catrod1992 and ThereseLyke for all the ideas and support!!


	7. Chapter 7

Luna: Hello and Welcome to Chappy 7!

Yugi: Cool!

Kiley: YAY!

Yami: *takes out list* Whoa...23 reviews already!

Luna: THANK YOU GUYS! *hands out cookies* Disclaimer Malik!

Malik: Luna does NOT own Yugioh......If she did Yami and Yugi would have stayed together and Tea would get out of everyone's way!

Luna: THANK YOU!

Yami and Yugi: Special thanks to the following people : Sparky2295, The One True King, ThereseLyke, Catrod1992, Wrath-Fangirl202, Call Me Joker, Twitchy Matchi, E-Babe29, and Natoya!

Kiley and Malik: Enjoy!

**Warning! The following chappy contains shocking information that could lead to heart attacks! I advise everyone to be prepared for shocking stuff! Under-aged Lemon! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

~~Chapter 7~~

==Atem's POV==

I lead Mahad down a corridor to my private study. My study was my father's. Oh my father, I miss him dearly. He was a kind and caring and a great Pharaoh. I wish he was alive to help me sometimes.

We came to a large stone door with two torches lighting the door on either side. I open the door and sigh happily. This is one of my most favorite and most private room in all the palace.

The room is decorated in the colors of the rainbow. There are comfy chairs sitting behind the dark-wood desk. Also a painting of my father, when he was alive, and me as a child. My favorite part, was the view of the garden.

I sit down in the chair as Mahad sat down in the one in front of me. I cross my arms over my chest, cross my right leg over my left knee, and wait for Mahad to begin our discussion.

Mahad looks around before making eye contact with me. Anyone who is under my gaze becomes terrified. One of the reasons is because of my Blood Colored eyes.

Mahad clears his throat to get my attention. He succeeds and I am shook me from my thoughts and had my full attention.

"My Pharaoh....We have to figure out what to do with our servants."

I looked out the window and see the servants playing in the garden. They looked like they were having the most fun they ever had, more than I ever had in my childhood. I sigh and continue to watch them.

"My Pharaoh?" Mahad said with slight concern.

I looked over at my priest with all my attention.

"What do you suggest we do with our servants?" Mahad asked me.

I stole one last look at the servants and turned back to my priest with my answer to his question.

"We act like normal Mahad," I say answering his question.

"Normal?" Mahad asks.

"Yes normal Mahad," I say repeating my answer.

"What should we do my king?" Mahad asks.

"I want you to get answers from them....where they used to live, who their parents are, and what happened to them," answering the holder of the Millennium Ring's question.

"What about YOUR servant my king?" He asks again.

"Me?" I ask.

"Yes, my king," He replies, "What are you going to do with your servant?"

I look outside and see my servant's happy face while playing with her siblings. I smiled inwardly at her happy expression. I keep no expression in front of my priest. I look back at Mahad.

"I am going to get answers my way Mahad. I would like you and the other priests, that own one of those servants, to get answers at any cost." I replied.

"Any costs? Such as what my king?" Mahad asks.

"I mean by whipping them, threatening them, punishing them, or beating them," I say with a smirk.

Mahad looked shocked. "By physical force? My king....inflicting punishment on the innocent!" Mahad said in shock. His eyes looked like they could get even bigger.

"They are guilty until proven innocent, now please go and tell Shada, and Isis what my intentions are." I say.

Mahad gets up, bows and leaves the study. I sigh and look outside at my servant. She looked so happy, like everything was a paradise. I smiled and continued to watch them.

Then they all stopped and collapsed on the ground giggling and laughing. They laid on their backs trying to catch their breaths. Then my servant got up and froze. I chuckled inwardly at how fast she can sense me.

I guess she sensed me watching her and she turned and looked directly at me. My crimson eyes connected with those gorgeous Amethyst eyes. I smiled a sincere smile and turned back to my desk.

I began thinking about how to get answers from her. I supposed just regular conversations would work, but she could lie.....like her sister did earlier. What Mana said out in the courtyard still rang in my ears.

_~~Flashback~~_

_"That was so much fun!" Kiley exclaimed. "Thanks for the idea Mana," She said and hugged her sister._

_I KNEW something was up!_

_"Kiley, you are the best game / magic player back home," Mana said with a smirk._

_I glanced over at Kiley but her Blond Lightning Strike Bangs covered her eyes._

_"Don't talk about that place Mana......Even if I was the best, it doesn't matter anymore now that we are bound to servitude," Kiley said lifting her head up and her Amethyst eyes had tears in them._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

I wonder why she had tears in her eyes. I suppose something horrible happened. They are obviously from another Egyptian kingdom. I wanted answers and I wanted them soon.

==Kiley's POV==

I walked down to the garden and sighed happily. That was, by far, the funniest thing I ever did in my life. It has been so long since we were able to perform magic and just have.......fun.

'Fun.' That one word my father hated. Ra I hate him so much! He always forced us to work, work, and guess what WORK! Ra he never even heard of that word.

We never had any fun. Then that one fateful day, we discovered our powers. That was the most amazing night and most horrific night in my life.

_~~Flashback~~_

_I cried in my room. I was so frightened. I was walking around trying to find my siblings. I found Mana at the Dining Hall. Where were Ryou and Malik?_

_I walked around and couldn't find mother or father. This was a change for once. They were always around. All the servants looked at me with saddened expressions. _

_I got worried. I asked someone and they had tears in their eyes. I just got even more worried. I ran and checked Ryou and Malik's room. I was about to knock when I heard muffled screams and moans._

_I opened the room and gasped. I had tears rolling down my cheeks at what I saw. It was so gross, unexpected, and sick! I never thought I would see that happen!_

_My father was on top of Ryou.......naked? Ryou was tied to his bed with a gag in his mouth. Ryou was also naked, he also had bruises. He had tears coming to his eyes. _

_My father was thrusting into Ryou with impossible speed! Ryou screamed at the hard force father was putting on him._

_"Scream you pathetic fool! Scream for me!" Father yelled at Ryou_

_Ryou struggled to not scream. He cried with tears rolling down his tan-ish, pale skin. Father then slapped Ryou. still thrusting with undeniable speed. Ryou then screamed through the gag and came._

_Father smirked and thrusted harder into Ryou, unforgivingly. I was frozen. I couldn't move, talk, or even breathe. This was too much for me to take._

_I was shaken from my thoughts when father screamed Ryou's name and came inside Ryou. Ryou looked so tired and so broke. I finally looked around, slowly, and saw my mother watching and laughing._

_I can't believe mother and father hate us this much! Of course they hate me and my siblings, but never this much to go THIS far. _

_I suddenly see my father turn to me and his face was red with anger. I ran as fast as I could. I am suddenly tripped and I groan at the impact. I look up to see my mother glaring daggers at me._

_"You little piece of shit! How dare you interfere with your father's punishment session! He already took care of your other brother Malik."_

_"W-What? Why?" I ask with tears stinging my eyes._

_"Your brothers picked from our plum tree! You KNOW that is our tree!" She yelled at me._

_"I-I didn't realize---" I say before I am slapped across the face._

_"Repeat this to anyone and we will kill you!" My father yelled at me when he made it over to me_

_I ran to the garden and cried at the fountain....a monument to the God of the Moon, Khensu. I cried until I heard four voices in the fountain._

_I looked in the fountain and saw four Ka's staring at me. I fell into the fountain by looking to close to the water. _

_'Why! Why are these fountains so deep?' I asked in my head trying to get to the surface_

_Then I feel myself being pulled to the surface. I gasped and breathed in a lot air. I looked up and saw the four ka's. _

_One had a blue wand and three green orbs on it. The other one had a blue wand and a brown swirl at the top. I gasped and realized they were magicians. _

_The other two were not magicians. One was the Egyptian god Osiris. I gasped that a god could be a ka. Then I looked at the last ka. It had pale white skin, a snake-headed tail, and a demon face._

_"We have come to help you mistress," The one with the blue wand and green orbs said to me._

_"M-Mistress?" I asked disbelieving._

_"Yes," Osiris said, "After what you saw....we have come to protect you."_

_"Thank you...What are your names?" I asked curious getting out of the fountain._

_"My name is Magicians Valkyria," The one that called me mistress, "I am your ka."_

_"I am known as Dark Magician Girl," The other magician said. I gasped realizing she looked like Mana._

_"I am Osiris," Osiris said, "I am Malik's ka."_

_"I am known as many things....But my true name is Diabound," said the last ka, "I am Ryou's ka."_

_Then they all became orbs of light and flew off. Magicians Valkyria's orb went inside my heart. I gasped at the strange and warm feeling. I then was teleported into my room._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

That was the night everything changed. My siblings and I could perform "Shadow Magic," and it was helpful sometimes.

"KILEY!" Someone yells, shaking me from my thoughts. I look and see it was Mana, Ryou and Malik.

"What is it guys?" I asked concerned?

"We can still play," Malik said happily.

"Okay then......Tag your it Kiley!" Ryou said tagging me and everyone running away from me.

I smirked and chased them. After about three or four minutes, I tripped on a rock and tackled Ryou.

"Ha! Your it Ry!" I say getting up and running away.

Ryou smirked and started chasing us. After a while of laughing, and chasing each other, I finally thought things would get better.

We all collapsed on the grass and laughed. We were so exhausted and so energetic today. We all tried catching our breathes before moving again.

I got up before sensing someone watching my every move. I look up towards the palace's windows and see my master, the Pharaoh, staring at me.

I got scared. Then he smiled at me. I smiled back and was tackled by my sister.

I groaned and said, "Get off Mana!"

Mana finally got off and smirked. I was confused by her smirk.

"Why were you and the Pharaoh looking at each other? Is my sister crushing on the Pharaoh?" Mana asks.

I blush heavily, "No Mana! It's not like that!" I said and go sit down at the fountain. I begin to wonder what the Pharaoh was smiling at. Was that a true smile, or a fake?

I look back up at the window and see my master was gone. I wanted to tell him but I was scared. I decided to wait after diner.

~~End of Chapter~~

Luna: *running away from angry fans* I'm sorry! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! :'(

Yami: *glares* YOU MADE ME MEAN AGAIN!

Kiley: *shudders* I hate that flashback!

Yugi: I better come in soon! Please review!

Yami: Hope you all enjoyed!

Kiley: The poll on Luna's profile stands as : A prince seeking refuge - 6 .....A Traveler - 5! Keep up the voting please!

Ryou: Please don't kill Luna or she can't finish the story!

Mana: *presses blackout button*


	8. Chapter 8

Luna: I'm not dead? I'M NOT DEAD! *hugs fans*

Yami: *glares at authoress with flamethrower*

Luna: *gulps* M-Mana...Disclaimer...please

Mana: Luna doesn't own Yugioh and if she did...Yami would have mind crushed her a long-long time ago.

Yugi: Special thanks to the following people : ThereseLyke, Catrod1992, Natoya, Sparky2295, The One True King, and Twitchy Matchi

Yami: Luna's friends from the profile ThereseLyke are mentioned in this story! *glares at Luna*

Luna: *cowering in fear*

Yugi and Kiley: ENJOY!

/ /This chapter has NO POV/ /

~~Chapter 8~~

Mahad leaned against the door he just walked out of, the Pharaoh's office. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He, Isis, and Shada must inflict harm on the Pharaoh's servant's siblings just to get answers!

He headed down to the healing chambers, to tell the head healer, Isis, the Pharaoh's wishes. I wished this wouldn't have happened. I have no choice but to obey the Pharaoh. I sighed sadly as I came to the healing chambers.

Isis was alone, her personal slave was nowhere to be seen so that meant that all the slaves were playing with their sister. I sighed and sat next to Isis. Isis's eyes were closed but when she sat down, they opened.

"Hello Mahad. Is there something I can do for you," Isis asked.

"The Pharaoh...has a mission...for us," I said hesitantly.

"What is it Mahad," Isis asked, sensing my nervousness.

"Where is Shada? He must know this as well," I say.

"Shada is in the library...Come, I will accompany you," Isis said getting up and leaving.

Mahad followed Isis to the library, and like she said, Shada was in the library. It appeared that Shada was looking over some scrolls. Mahad cleared my throat to get his attention, gaining his attention.

"Hello Mahad, Isis, can I help you with something," Shada asked.

Mahad nodded and sat down at a table. Isis sat down next to Mahad and Shada sat across from Mahad.

"The Pharaoh has a mission for us," Mahad said.

"What is it Mahad," Shada asked.

"He would like us to get information out of our servants, using any means necessary," Mahad said slightly shaky.

"Whipping, beating and threatening? Is that what he means Mahad," Isis asked with shock written on her face.

"I am afraid so Isis, I have tried to talk to him out of it but he refuses," Mahad said ashamed.

Shada put a comforting hand on Mahad's shoulder. "It is not your fault Mahad, you tried and that is all that matters," Shada says with a comforting smile.

Isis nodded her head, agreeing with Shada. It was true, Mahad didn't want to obey this rule the Pharaoh gave him and his fellow priests to carry out. What choice did they have? They were eternally loyal to the Pharaoh.

"We have no choice but to carry out our Pharaoh's needs," Isis said while sighing.

"Is there something specific that our Pharaoh wants us to uncover," Shada asked

"He wants us to find out here they used to live, who their parents are, and what happened to them," Mahad said, remembering back to what the Pharaoh told him.

Shada and Isis looked at each other and nodded. They obviously didn't like the role of being a mean priest, that's Seto's job. I really hope none of us have to resort to violence. Then again we have no choice...

We all agreed to begin our "acting" at dinner. Mahad was scared because no one looked very confident with the Pharaoh's plans. No one was.

Kiley sat in the Pharaoh's chambers. She was tired and was waiting impatiently to tell her master everything. So many bad things had happened to her and her family and she just wanted to let it all out.

There was a knock on the door. Kiley jumped up, praying it was the Pharaoh. She went and opened the door and her hopes dimmed when she saw who it was at the door.

A girl with medium-messy brown hair entered the room. She was about her height or maybe an inch taller. Her hair was in pretty curls and she had streaks of red in her bangs, making her look mysterious. She also had brown eyes, which matched her tanned skin very well.

Kiley barely knew anyone in the palace so she didn't know this girl. She was slightly nervous because she wasn't sure on how to start a conversation. The girl decided to break the ice, and the tension, in the room.

"Hi, my name is Therese, I don't believe we have met," the girl now known as Therese said kindly

Kiley giggled. "My name is Kiley, I am the Pharaoh's personal slave."

"I see, so you're the one everyone is talking about," Therese said looking over Kiley.

Kiley was puzzled. People in the palace were talking about her. Were they talking about her siblings? Were they talking about strange they looked or acted? This frightened Kiley to no end.

"How do you have our king's hair? Were you born with it," Therese asked.

"Yes, I was born with this hair. Though I was always teased for it being so abnormal," Kiley said blushing.

"No no! I like it, to be truthful, it looks better on you than the Pharaoh," Therese said chuckling.

Kiley and Therese laughed at the joke until they heard someone clear their throat. Another girl was in the room. She was taller than Therese, with long brown-messy hair. Brown eyes, and she had tanned skin. Her and Therese looked like twins.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend Therese," The girl asked questioningly.

"This is Daniella, she's my sister and we both work around the Palace, and Daniella this is Kiley, the Pharaoh's new personal slave," Therese said introducing Daniella.

"Hello Daniella, It's nice to meet you," Kiley said very friendly.

"Nice to meet you Kiley," Daniella said politely.

"Pleased to meet you too Daniella," Kiley replies back with a smile.

"I have a question guys," Kiley asked.

"What is it," Therese asked.

"I hope we have an answer for you," Daniella said.

"Can you tell me about the Pharaoh," Kiley asked.

Therese and Daniella looked at each other than to Kiley with a worried look.

~~End Chapter 8~~

Luna: *cowering in fear* Sorry for the short chappy...

Yami: Maybe next time you won't post evil things

Yugi: Please be nice Yami...

Yami: *cleans flamethrower and glaring at Luna*

Kiley: *sighs* Please Review!

Yami: Hope you enjoyed...

Yugi: Please keep voting on Luna's profile

Luna: *puppy dog eyes and looks at Yami scared*

Mana: The votes stand as A Prince - 6 and A Traveler - 5

Ryou: Please don't kill Luna for the cliffy

Malik: Bye! *presses black out button*


	9. Chapter 9

Luna: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! =D

Kiley: *giggles*

Yami: Sorry for not updating in forever

Yugi: *nods* Luna's computer doesn't let her update fanfiction stories

Luna: So I'll post them during my lunch period at school

Yami: So...Luna does NOT own Yugioh but owns all the ideas for this story

Kiley: *hands out plushies* Thank you everyone who stuck by Luna! *smiles*

~~Chapter 9~~

==Kiley's POV==

I looked at Therese and Daniella. They looked scared about something. I hope I didn't mean to insult them. They seemed to be contemplating something, like whether to tell me or not.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...," I said.

"No no its just that-" Daniella was about to say.

Then Therese and Daniella kind of froze. They were kind of like statues with their expressions frozen for eternity. They turned ghost white and seemed to look past me. They were scaring me and I took a step back and I bumped into something or was it someone?

The thing I bumped into seemed to be taller than me, it was kind of soft yet muscular. I looked at Therese and Daniella. Therese looked papyrus white (A.N.: See what I did there x3), and Daniella seemed to flinch a little. Both were shaking pretty badly.

Then I felt the warm breath of someone tickling my neck and ear. I giggled at the feeling of warmth. Therese and Daniella paled even more I thought they were sick.

"Having fun my little one?" A rich baritone voice said chuckling.

I jumped and turned around. It was the Pharaoh, my master. I shivered because I bumped into him and he was possibly going to punish me. The Pharaoh looked up at Therese and Daniella and motioned them out. Both left in a hurry before bowing.

The Pharaoh closed the door, and I heard the clicking sound of a lock locking. I gulped, and when the Pharaoh turned to me I paled just a little. He walked toward me and my body refused to move.

He chuckled at me and made me blush a little. He stopped in front of me and held no expression on his face. I decided to speak but he beat me to it.

"Little one, do you have something to tell me?" He asked in a...soft tone?

"Y-Yes master, " I said in my normal fearful voice.

The Pharaoh sat down on his bed cross-legged and motioned me forward with his index finger. If I had looked in his eyes beforehand I would have seen some evil and seductive-ness in them. I moved forward, not sitting on the bed.

"You may sit," He said and I sat on his bed sitting across from him.

"You may start little one," He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, me and my siblings can perform magic and we have Ka's. But we came from a kingdom in the southern part of Egypt..."

==20 minutes later==

I was tear stained after telling the Pharaoh everything. I really made me feel better that someone else knew, no matter that threat my parents made years ago. The Pharaoh was expressionless, which made me cry in my hands softly.

Then I felt the bed shift and a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me against a strong chest. I tensed and whimpered.

"Shh...I am here little one, " The Pharaoh said soothingly.

I relaxed a little but sniffed. Then a hand rubbed my back and my crying soon stopped. I nuzzled the Pharaoh's chest sleepily and I fell asleep.

==Atemu's POV==

I looked down at my sleeping servant. She was breathing softly and was smiling softly. Her head was resting on my chest and looked very peaceful. I gently stroked her hair and she nuzzled my hand. I smiled gently.

_"And you said you don't love this girl Atemu," Said the voice._

I growled mentally at it.

/Can't I be in peace?/ I asked mentally.

_"No," the voice chuckled, "So how does it feel to be in love Atemu?"_

/Great...WAIT! I am not in love with a lowly peasant girl!/ I yelled mentally.

_"Oh really," Asked the voice chuckling, "Then why are you practically cradling her like an infant?"_

I looked down and saw that I was in fact cradling my servant. I was cradling some girl...with a horrible...past. I felt bad for her.

/...So?/ I asked with some tense-ness in my voice.

_"I was right, even the "Almighty Pharaoh of Egypt" can even have a heart," Said the voice tauntingly._

This enraged me to no end. I looked down at Kiley and when I saw her peaceful features, I felt my anger sort of leave. Still enraged I laid her down on the pillows and pulled out a knife I used in emergencies. I moved the knife down to her heart. I smirked darkly and was ready to kill her.

She then sighed softly and nuzzled the pillows smiling.

"Pharaoh...love..," She said in her sleep.

My eyes widened in surprise. She spoke in her sleep and said my title but added "love" to it. I checked with the puzzle to see if she was lying or not. It turned out that she wasn't lying. I couldn't believe that my servant was in love with me. My eyes softened and I put the knife back.

/I may be in love but she confesses it...I am going to act kinder to her until she admits her love to me.../ I said with gentility in my voice.

_"Ooh...uhm...okay...so...bye," Said the voice confused and left me in peace._

I covered Kiley and me up and smiled. She curled up close to me and I chuckled softly. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. She was... beautiful.

I slowly closed my eyes and succumbed to sleeps warming embrace, dreaming about my soon to be lover.

~~ End Chapter 9 ~~

Luna: *shivering uncontrollably*

Yami: What's wrong now?

Luna: It's too freaking cold in this god damn house.

Yugi: Turn on the heater

Kiley: *nods*

Luna: *shakes head* I'll live...maybe...

Atemu: *chuckles and nuzzles Kiley* Please review

Kiley: *blushing* Feedback is appreciated!

All: BYE BYE!

Yugi: *presses blackout button*


	10. Chapter 10

Yugi: Hello everyone!

Luna: Sorry about the long absence, I've been really busy with summer vacation, work, summer projects and it's been rough

Yami: Luna however is going to attempt to update much more often

Kiley: ^^ So anyways Luna does not own Yugioh but does own all the ideas for this story

Luna: Real quick, I wrote this a few weeks ago at summer camp, enjoy!

~~ Chapter 10 ~~

==Yami's POV==

I am slowly awakened by the sound of whimpering. I look and see my little servant asleep, next to me, but with tears streaming down her face. I soon realized she was in a nightmare.

"Father...please stop...it hurts...," she said in pain and fear.

I thought back to our earlier conversation and she never mentioned her parents, only her and her sibling's powers. I started to think more on it and I think she is caught in a flashback. Her father may be abusive, which may be why it "hurts". I don't know all the details but I will find out eventually, but as of this moment, I don't know what to do. Should I tell her to shut up, or do I comfort her?

Before I can do anything, she woke up screaming and bolts up, hitting my forehead with hers with so much force that we both fall back and begin groaning in pain. Damn what a hard head that girl has, that dream must have been pretty bad.

"Ow ow ow ow, that hurts," she said rubbing her forehead.

"Watch it slave," I growled at her with a glare to match, "Now I have a headache!"

She looked up and fear filled her eyes. I was about to yell at her more, reminding her that as Pharaoh, I need as much rest as possible, but two of the palace guards and the Millennium Priests burst into my room.

"My king, are you alright? We heard a scream," Isis said.

I nodded m head in response. I saw Mahad checking around in case someone else was here. Karim stood to the side, Isis did the same. Shada stood by the door and Seto came in, smirking. I guess he noticed Kiley in my bed and was assuming things and I would have to deal with them in the morning, stupid servant girl. My uncle marched up to the bed and yanked Kiley out of the bed by her hair, causing her to scream in pain and agony.

"Are you trying to seduce the Pharaoh you pathetic street rat?!" He yelled and backhanded her, hard.

The force of the abuse caused her to fall on the ground and he kicked her in the stomach. She coughed and curled into a ball, in an attempt to protect herself, but I saw it was pointless.

"Remember, you are nothing but the dirt that **WE **walk on, you stupid girl!" He yelled.

I looked at my servant and I could see her sobbing, and a purple bruise starting to form on her cheek. Aknadin was about to continue his punishment and brought his hand up, ready to slap her again, and something inside me snapped. I jumped up and caught his wrist before he could inflict anymore damage.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted and glared at Aknadin with anger that could maybe rival the gods.

"B-But..my king-" he started but I help up a hand to silence him, and he did just that.

"She is _MY_ slave and _ONLY _I shall punish her as I see fit, understood?" I said to not only Aknadin, but everyone else in the room.

"Yes my Pharaoh," everyone said and bowed towards me in respect, except Aknadin because I still held onto his wrist.

I glared at everyone, daring them to say something, and when they didn't I let go of Aknadin's hand.

"Goodnight," I said and everyone left, quickly to not anger me more.

I closed the door and looked out the towards the night sky by my balcony. The moon god, Khenshu, was still out so it was still late in the night. I looked back at Kiley and I almost felt sorry for her, almost.

She was still on the ground, shaking in fear. I noticed, however, that the light that the moon had shown into the room, surrounded her, as if it was protecting her or comforting her. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

/If I ever want to go back to sleep I need her to stop her crying/ I decided mentally.

I reached out for her, horrible mistake. I was about to touch her but the light surrounding her glowed an angry red and burned my hand. I snatched my hand back and glared.

/Two can play at that game/ I said and mentally chanted.

The Millennium Puzzle, around my neck glowed softly. I reached out for her again, and this time, I was ready. The shadows deflected the heat and I pulled her close into a hug. She clinged to me and was shaking violently. I hesitantly stroked her hair and chanted under my breath.

I watched as her wounds healed and her shivering slowly stopped until she was completely still and asleep. I carefully picked her up and laid her on my bed. Such a troublesome servant, I will have to establish some rules. I lay down and yawn. I feel her snuggle close but at this point, I could care less, so I let her be and succumb to sleep.

~~ End Chapter 10 ~~

Luna: So there you go, I apologize if it seems short

Yami: *glares* why am I bipolar?

Luna: That, my dear Pharaoh, is for another chappy ^_~

Kiley: *sweatdrops* Also, Luna wishes to ask her fans that if they have time, could you look at My Fallen Angel?

Luna: ...I feel like maybe I did a bad job because of the lack of feedback...please let me know

Yugi: *hugs Luna* Please Review, comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome

All: Bye!

Kiley: *presses blackout button*


End file.
